


Before You Go

by bar2d2s



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's only going to be gone a week; doesn't stop Wedge from giving him a hell of a sendoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Go

Luke has to be on a craft headed for Coruscant in an hour. The craft _will_ depart without him if he's late as technically, the senators only invited Leia, and she extended the invitation to include him, and Han. He knows this. Wedge knows this.

It doesn't stop the little bitten-off sob from falling from Luke's lips as Wedge sinks fully into him.

" _Shavit_ , Luke." Wedge gasps, forehead pressed tightly to Luke's shoulder. His short nails are digging deep into slim hips, trying to stay still. Luke is so warm, so receptive, so open for him. What had started as a quickie for Luke to remember him by while he was away had quickly morphed into something much more.

It wasn't like he could help it, honestly. Luke was the sweetest lover he'd ever had. That fluffy hair, those piercing eyes, his skin so impossibly soft for a man who'd grown up in a desert, and those callused _hands_...Wedge never stood a chance. Luke always made him want to give him everything he was able, everything he deserved.

He'd pulled Luke aside with the images of _fast_ and _hard_ in his mind, so Luke would feel him on the way to Coruscant, remember him when the political talk turns dull. And then _Luke_ had been the one to drop to his knees first, looked up at him with his lips stretched around the head of his cock, watched his reactions curiously as he slowly swallowed him down. Luke wasn't the naive farmboy he'd met on Yavin IV anymore, but when he got the idea into his head to act like it, Wedge sure as hell wasn't going to refuse to play along.

Luke had still been moments into his clothes when Wedge got to him, fresh from a real, water shower, and hadn't objected to being opened by Wedge's tongue. The noises that escape being muffled in Wedge's bedding are high and needy, completely unbecoming for a Jedi master. Wedge loves them, works at Luke's hole _minutes_ longer than he needs to just to hear more. Waits until he can hear Luke start to beg for him, plead to be filled.

"Tell me." He pants, slicked fingers keeping Luke stretched. Luke's fist bangs against the mattress, and Wedge smiles to himself. "Tell me."

"I need you, Wedge!" Luke cries so earnestly, it's like he's been transported back in time. He remembered the earliest days on Yavin, when Luke had been embarrassed to ask for anything at all, to talk about their sex in anything other than terms ripped straight from a textbook. He remembered Hoth, where Luke had gotten very, _very_ good at describing what he wanted done to him, especially on nights where they were too cold to do much more than huddle under blankets and touch each other through their clothes. He remembered last Tuesday, when Luke had come up to him under the pretense of discussing recruit training and instead quietly said the most vulgar string of thoughts Wedge had ever heard from him, that left him hard and aching almost immediately. "I need you so bad, _please_!"

He could never say no, not when Luke asked so nicely.

Once Luke has acclimated to the feeling of him, Wedge has a choice to make. Does he continue with his original plan, a hard, fast fuck that Luke will feel every time he moves, or the gentle lovemaking they'd ended up playing out? Luke squirms against him, ass pushing back into the cradle of his hips as he drops to his elbows, his back a beautiful, straight plane of unmarked flesh.

A mix of both would do nicely.

Wedge drives in hard, forcing a loud moan of surprise out of Luke, then pulls back slowly. Inches back inside, grinds his hips against Luke, pulls almost completely out and then, slams home once more. Luke's hands are grasping for purchase on his sheets, his arms quivering to stay in the position that suited them so well. He shoves back against him, meeting every thrust even as he all but screams his pleasure into Wedge's pillow. 

This kind of pace was breaking the both of them, and Wedge already felt himself getting close. His hand skirted down Luke's side, wrapping around his heavy cock. It was leaking, easing the way even more. Wedge was plastered to Luke's back, his hips snapping forward faster, but just as roughly. The words falling from his mouth were dirty, sentimental nonsense, and he meant every syllable. Even the more spectacular bits of fantasy, like the part where he wanted to leave marks high enough that everyone could see them, and the galaxy would know that Luke belonged to him.

Luke wailed at that, and it gave Wedge ideas for the next time, before this time was even properly over.

Wedge fucked Luke through his orgasm, gritting his teeth and delaying his own until Luke started to hit the aftershocks. He came with a contented hiss of Luke's name, teeth clenched around the skin of Luke's shoulder. They lay together for a short while, exchanging lazy kisses, ever aware of the time. With ten minutes to spare, Luke redressed. There wasn't any need for Wedge to see him off, but he struggled back into his clothes anyway.

"It's gonna be boring without you, Skywalker." Wedge said casually, as if Luke was going to be gone longer than a week. Luke snorted, lacing their fingers together as they approached the craft to Coruscant.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do while I'm gone." In truth, if it weren't for Wedge's responsibilities, Luke would have been smuggling him aboard. They'd already spent so much time apart, and he wasn't looking forward to a week of politics.

Before Luke followed his sister on board, Wedge leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Keep a line open, I'll make it worth your while." He whispered, following it up with a soft squeeze of his flaccid dick through his pants, and Luke felt his knees go weak.

On second thought, maybe distance was a good thing. It would give him time to recover for whatever Wedge planned next.


End file.
